


Have Her Cake and Eat It Too

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Averil's Atonement — Anne Shirley (fictional book)
Genre: Baking Disaster, Cooking, Domestic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Averil bakes a cake—with mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Her Cake and Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



> I felt I owed you some humor after all that.

Bobby Ray came in carrying the day’s post just behind Mr. Lester and stopped just beside him. The kitchen appeared to have been turned upside down: flour decorated the cupboards and ceiling, the counters were indiscernible from the ingredients, bowls, spoons, and more spread haphazardly across them, and Averil was no pristine beauty herself in the midst of it all standing before the once-black, now multi-splattered oven.

But her smile was beatific. “Oh do turn your eyes from my kitchen and look at my cake!”

It was magnificent, glorious, a plummy perfect concoction resting her hands. And Bobby sure hoped they gave him a fat piece of it because _somebody_ had to clean up the mess and chances were it wasn’t going to be Averil!


End file.
